


Free For The Night

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble written for TZ in her submission box (grimdarkthroes)

>   Rose is very much aware that I am unable to deal with her. She knows.
> 
>   Hence why she walks into my block wearing nothing but dark lace covering her body, leaving me to wonder how she walked around the meteor in that fashion without attracting attention.
> 
>   She smirks widely as I gasp, slipping inside my bed with a giggle. She asks me if I’m free for the night and places her hand on my thigh. I reply that yes, yes, I am COMPLETELY free for the night, and that, even if I weren’t I would be cancelling any previous plans post haste.
> 
>   She raises an eyebrow and rests her head on my chest, smiling as my heartbeat becomes faster, stroking my hip in a gentle unforceful manner.
> 
>   I pull her on top of me, brushing one of my fangs in her neck and enjoying the pleasant shiver she reacted with.
> 
>   She smells like herself. Fresh, summery, sweet. There’s a scent of expection mingling with her own, and I gracefully indulge into pressing my lips into her neck.
> 
>   She sighs softly, and I can feel her lips drawing a smile in the crook of my neck.
> 
>   Her skin is warm under the lace, and her hands are careful as she pulls my shirt up to remove it.
> 
>   She proceeds to unbutton my skirt, biting her lower lip as she has trouble with the upper button, grinning in triumph when the skirt is gone.
> 
>   She moves downwards, kissing my stomach as she descends, murmuring my name kindly, asking me if I’m ready for the night of my life, to which I have no response, because she arrived at her destination and she is doing everything so, so very right.
> 
>   I hold her head in place with both hands, muffling the sounds that insist in escaping my throat.
> 
>   She seems oblivious to my struggles and continues, painfully slow and careful, teasing and flickering to the point where I think all she wants me to do is beg for release.
> 
>   I oblige and she licks her lips before delivering the final moves, making me arch back with her name on my lips.
> 
>   She raises her head as I rest, breathing heavily. She slides upwards, holding me in her arms.
> 
>   "Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com (alternatively ficsnark.tumblr.com)


End file.
